Talk With Me
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Sasuke was surprised when his usual fan from Hebi, Karin, asks him to talk to her for a bit. What will come of this innocent request? Will Sasuke even agree? Hints of SuiKa and SasuSaku. NO SASUKARI Sequel soon.


**Disclaimer:** … I'm not nearly as brilliant and creative as Kishimoto-sama.

**AN: Just a simple one-shot that I thought up to help Karin haters to reconsider … along with SasuKari / SasuKa lovers! Lol. Enjoy!**

**Warning: **OOC-ish on Sasuke and Karin's parts. Sorry, this story kind of needs it. 

* * *

**Talk With Me**

Sasuke and Karin - Friends

"Hey, Sasuke? Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Now normally, Uchiha Sasuke would just ignore the usually annoying girl, but for some reason, he felt that maybe, just this once, he'd listen and see what she had to say. Besides, Karin hadn't used the affectionate 'kun' suffix that she would almost always do, so it might be safe … this time.

"Hn." He grunted with a slight nod, impassive as always.

The glasses wearing girl looked around for a moment, before turning back to the stoic (and slightly impatient) boy. "Ano… Can we go somewhere … else?" she asked, warily watching a certain blue haired boy and another rather large companion – she didn't want them listening in!

Sasuke sighed, but agreed reluctantly. After all, he had sort of expected this. "Aa."

The redhead nodded, giving him a soft smile and stood up.

After separating themselves a few yards from the sleeping (at fully alert and ready) Juugo, and a 'dehydrated' – or so he claimed. How could someone still be thirsty after drinking _that_much water? - Suigetsu, they stopped walking and sat down; Sasuke on a smooth rock, and Karin on the ground nearby.

Sasuke glanced at his female comrade, questioningly, and Karin took the hint to start.

"I… I've realized recently that you don't exactly … like me. I want to know why. I have heard that you like some one else."

Sasuke's eyes widened _very_ slightly, but it was still there, and that was all that Karin needed to know that her suspicions were right.

"… Karin." He turned to her. "I don't hate you."

"But you'll never like me." She pointed out.

"True."

Well, at least she got a straight answer out of him and she was kind of expecting a blunt one, too. Still, it hurt.

"…Right." She paused, and then continued more confidently. "Who is this girl, then? I've always been curious."

Sasuke smirked, but it was a softer smirk than his usual, cold ones. "She's a lot like … you, actually."

Karin was taken back at this. "Me?" she asked. "But…?"

"Well, more like you are a lot like her." He stated.

"Can… Can you tell me about her?"

Sasuke paused for a moment, but his smirk was still there. "She was … annoying."

"Oh." That hurt even more, now. "But you still like her? Why not me?"

Sasuke frowned – Karin realized that during this talk, she'd probably see more emotions coming from him than she ever will. "This girl is different; she's not only annoying. She's smart and she was a huge fan girl." He then faced the redhead on the ground. "You two are a lot a like, but completely different at the same time."

"So, you're saying that you love her?"

"Che. No."

"What? But that doesn't make any sense." She muttered, utterly confused by now.

"See? That's the difference between fan girl crushes and actual … love." He coughed out. The last Uchiha seemed to be have troubles saying that meaningful word. It made sense though – he was brought up from the tender age of eight to hate and let that guide him – love was never in the equation.

Before Karin could retort to that, Sasuke continued. "Fans, like you and at one time, her, think that love is just that easy to come by. You have this cereal world that you make for yourself and decide that everything around you is perfect. Grow up. You're a shinobi; at any time, ninjas get killed."

"Hold on a minute-"

But the Uchiha just kept going. Apparently, he had had this in him for quite a while now. "With love … it's different. Love isn't at first site; it's more difficult than that, but fans just thrust themselves at some one that they like and call it 'love at first site'. It's pathetic and it doesn't do anything for them or their 'love'. I should know…"

Even though he had muttered the last part quietly, Karin still caught it. "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He just nodded. "Is this all that you needed?"

"Almost. I was just wondering if we could be friends." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Just friends." she reassured.

The raven haired young man seemed to hesitate, so she added, "I like some one. Else."

Then, that same, cold, emotionless boy, surprised his companion by giving something akin to a … smile. "Deal."

Karin smiled softly. "Thanks, Sasuke. You're not that bad, you know?" she chirped. That earned her a suspicious look from Sasuke, so she added, "Lucky girl."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn."

She glared. "Hey! Just when you were smiling, too…"

"Aa."

Karin huffed. "Whatever."

"Are we done, now?"

She nodded. "Yep. Glad that you listened, Sasuke."

He just nodded once more, before turning around and heading back to Juugo and Suigetsu; both of whom were resting peacefully and didn't catch a single word.

Karin's eyes traveled over to the sleeping young men and her eyes softened incredibly. "I'm glad that's over." The red haired female murmured. "I hope she heard that, though."

"Heard what?"

Karin spun around quickly, before grinning. "So you did hear?"

The cloaked figure just nodded. "I didn't hear the whole conversation, but I heard enough." She raised her head slightly. "Your turn, then?"

Karin's grin widened. "Yep! I deserve it, too."

"Che. I'm just glad that you aren't still going on about that Uchiha kid. He's not worth your time, you know, so this better not be anyone like that ass, alright?"

"I know. This is about some one considerably different."

"Really? This sounds very interesting."

Karin nodded in agreement. "Yes, definitely."

"Which one is it?" the female asked.

"That one." Karin said, pointing over towards one of the sleeping males.

"Oh? I've heard about him. Suigetsu, eh?"

Karin smiled. "Yeah. Thanks… You're a good friend you know that?"

The person chuckled. "Of course. See you in about a year, then?"

"See you then," Just as the figure was out of site, the female left sitting there added, in a quiet mutter, "Sakura-chan."

* * *

**AN: Tee hee! So? What do you think? I think I didn't do half bad, but you guys are the judges. XD Lol. The sequel to this is coming out in a week at most. Hope you'll review, favourite, and/or read the sequel that is already in the making. Ja until then!**

**Dedications, eh? Hmmm. I'd say PR Sakura, as they got me thinking about Karin a lot. I want to like her, so that's the reason for this. Hope you read it! Rofl.**

**- Cady :D**


End file.
